Twisted Love
by DragMeToHell
Summary: Elena Hill was born and raised into a life of wealth. When she is forced to marry a man she does not love they join forces and run away to join the freak show. But when people start disappearing around town the freaks start acting strange. Nothing is as it seems in this AHS fanfic. Filled with romance, terror and death.
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Mott had always been a terror, just like his grandfather. So on Halloween night 2014 his mother was more than grateful to drop him off at his grandparent's home and let them handle him for the next few days. She watched her only son knock on the door and didn't even wait for her mother in law to open before driving off. Jamie didn't care though; he knew his grandparents were too old to chase after him and too fragile to force him into anything. He loved going to the little cottage in the fields because he knew he could get away with murder. So there he stood, in front of the weathered wooden door, and waited for his 'beloved' grandparents to let him in.

Mrs Mott could hear her grandson pounding on the door and gave a small sigh in annoyance; the one time of the year her husband was away and the brat had decided to come visit. She loved that boy to death, but she knew what he said about her behind closed doors. She would hear him on the phone to his friends telling them how he would take money from her purse and watch naughty films while they were sleeping. Mrs Mott was sick of it. So she put on her brightest smile and flattened the creases in her dress. Tonight would be the night her grandson learnt of his family's beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Granny its Halloween! Nobody goes to bed at 7pm!" Jamie whined as his grandmother walked him to his bedroom. His tone of voice was grinding down on her nerves and his use of 'granny' forced her to bite back words.

"But Jamie" She smiled "There shall be no trick or treaters out here and it would simply be boring for you to stay up with me while I do my puzzles" Her tone was soft and gentle, the kind of tone you would use with a child and not a teenage boy. Jamie narrowed his eyes and stopped walking. He turned on his heel and smirked at his grandmother.

"I want to stay up granny. Mummy lets me stay up for as long as I want, even on school nights" Mrs Mott took a deep breath and her smile faded.

"Your mother shouldn't be so lenient with you at your age. And your mother has left you in my care now and I am telling you to go to bed" Jamie frowned at his grandmother. How dare she tell him what to do! She was always a pushover and he would be damned to hell before he let some old bat send him to his room like a baby. He took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate his grandmother, who wasn't impressed. She had been waiting for this moment since the boy first stayed over.

"I am staying up" Jamie raised his voice to a near shout and watched as his grandmother's features quickly turned to anger. But in a blink it was gone, and his grandmother was smiling at him and holding out a hand.

"How silly of me dear, what was I thinking! You need a bed time story before you sleep, yes?" Before Jamie could respond he was being dragged into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. Mrs Mott was pulling the covers over him when he slapped her hand away.

"I am not a child granny!" He didn't know what his grandmother was up to and he didn't like it.

"Of course you aren't. Now do you want a good Halloween tale or not?" Her smile was wicked and Jamie instantly became intrigued at what tales his grandmother knew.

"I suppose it will be a stupid legend then?" Jamie acted uninterested but Mrs Mott knew better.

"Did your mother ever tell you how me and your grandfather met?" She watched Jamie's confusion spread over his face as he nodded.

"Yeah…you met gramps at a party and it was true love at first sight" He made a retching noise and turned away. He knew the story and was unimpressed that this was the story his grandmother had chosen. It was sure to make him vomit.

"Your grandfather and I despised each other" Mrs Mott's voice was low and something in it had changed, enough so that Jamie had turned back to her.

"Now you listen here good, Jamie Mott. You are my grandson and I love you…but I have put up with an awful lot in my life and I shall not tolerate your behavior anymore"

"What was this story" Jamie ignored her little outburst and reminded her of what they were there for. Mrs Mott grinned.

"I shall tell you the story of how me and your grandfather met and fell in love. When I am finished, if you are smart, you will show me and your grandfather some respect" Jamie frowned at her words but nodded.

"Alright then, granny. Proceed" Mrs Mott leaned back into her chair and got comfortable. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She knew reliving her past life would take a lot out of her, but if it made her brat problem disappear it would be worth it.

"I guess it all began with a party…"


End file.
